


How to Keep a Point

by Edlinklover



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Android, Family, Friendship, Gen, Goofy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlinklover/pseuds/Edlinklover
Summary: Fukase receives an odd package from Yamaha and doesn't know what to do with it.





	How to Keep a Point

    "What is this?”

 

    With an uncertain grin on his face, Fukase blinked twice, hand still midair from when it jumped away from the box.

 

    Inside, nestled on a bed of paper scraps and a crumpled-up manual was a small…thing. White and pudgy, it lacked any definitive features in its arms and legs reminiscent of fingers or toes and its glossy black eyes stared unseeingly.

 

    He hesitated, letting his hand hover over it before gathering the courage to lift it up, brushing away the stray scraps of paper that clung to the object. It wasn’t unlike a plush doll, the body falling back loosely but there was something hard inside giving it some sort of shape, like a skeleton.

 

    “So, what did they send you?” Yuki stuck her head in the doorway, the rest of her body hidden and her pigtails falling across her shoulders. Fukase looked up, mouth parting halfway.

 

    “I—Y’know, I’m not really sure—“ He cut himself off with a yelp as the plush slipped from his hand and plopped to the floor. He scrambled to pick it up.

 

    “Whoa, what a weird thing.” Yuki’s voice was suddenly nearby and he saw her squatting beside him, eyes wide. “Is it supposed to be a pet like James?”

 

    “I don’t even think it’s a living.” He held the thing close to his ear, checking for a heartbeat or the sound of gears turning or anything. There was only silence. “Hello-o?”

 

    Yuki scooted very close. “Hello-o-o?” She called.

 

    The two waited. The front door closed.

 

    “I’m home,” Oliver said. There was the shuffling of shoes being left at the _genkan_ and the jingling of keys and then he appeared in the threshold. “What are you guys doing?”

 

    They looked at him.

 

    “Perfect timing, Oliver,” Fukase said, presenting the anomaly. “Do you have a magic spell that can resurrect this?”

 

    Oliver’s brow furrowed. “Did—whatever that was die?”

 

    “Dunno if it was a living in the first place.”

 

    Glancing at the box the plush came in, Oliver entered the room and approached it, bending down and lifting the manual up by one page. He shook the paper scraps off. “Ever heard of a manual?”

 

    Fukase scoffed and turned his nose up dramatically. “Only losers with one vision ball look at manuals.” He brought his head back down and blinked. “Oh wait, that’s you.”

 

    Scowling, Oliver spread it out in front of him and Yuki migrated to his side, tip-toeing and looking over his elbow. “Like you’re one to talk,” he said, squinting at the text.

 

    Grinning, Fukase covered the scarred left side of his face with a wistful sigh. “You’ve got a point.”

 

    Yuki exclaimed suddenly and aimed a finger at the plush Fukase held. His head had already snapped down to it, feeling the thing whirring and whizzing to life and then, all at once, standing with surprising ease and turning to look up at him. It blinked its beady eyes and twitched its pouted lips but said nothing. Mouth agape, Fukase blinked a number of times and even the manual dropped from Oliver’s hands with a flutter.

 

    Still shocked, Fukase breathed a shaky “Hello—“

 

    “I wanna name him!” Yuki shouted above him.

 

    Oliver swiped the manual off of the floor, fumbling through the pages and his eye racing across them left and right. “Why did it activate? I didn’t even get to the section about activating.”

 

    The now-animated plush straightened his posture and saluted at Fukase.

 

    “The name’s Point, at your service!” he said in a squeaky voice. “Hope we get along, partner.”

 

    “Point?” the three of them echoed. Yuki sounded more disappointed than confused. Oliver whipped around to face Fukase. “What was the last thing you said?”

 

    “Hello?”

 

    “No, before that.”

 

    His face scrunched up in his struggle to retrieve it from his faulty memory. “…You’ve got a—“ Fukase paled. “—Point.” He went still for a moment then ran his hands through his hair. “You gotta be kidding, Yamaha sent this to me?”

 

    “A plush android named Point that activates with point puns. Yep, that sounds about right.”

 

    When there was no response, Oliver came by and plunked the manual over his head. “Well, I’d say that manual’s gonna come in handy now. There’s no way Yamaha would give you an android for no reason.”

 

    “But what am I supposed to even do with him?” he muttered, pulling it down.

 

    “Maybe he’s your mascot?” Yuki offered and peered over at Oliver. “Like James but not? Since he’s a pet and Point isn’t?”

 

    “Damn right I’m not.”

 

    Yuki gasped loudly and before she could start speaking, Oliver seized her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

 

    “Hey Yuki I just remembered I needed to go to the store could you help me carry the groceries yeah, thanks—“

 

    The front door slammed shut and about a minute later, Fukase’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, Oliver’s texts lighting up the screen:

 

>    _Idc what Point is but u should give him some rules to follow, itd be bad if he swears with Yuki here._

 

    With one hand, he responded:

 

>    _Yea._

 

    Sliding it back into his pocket, he took a deep breath.

 

    “Hey, listen, uh—Point was it? I’m bad with word attachments—“

 

    Point didn’t blink. “Yep, got that right.”

 

    Fukase felt the small ounce of courage he had drying up like a puddle in the sun. How could such a simple pair of eyes be so intense? He swallowed hard. “Well, it’s just, since you’re new around here I figured I should tell you a couple of rules and—“

 

    “Just give it to me straight.”

 

    Again, he sucked in a deep breath, held it, then continued. “Uh, first off, no swearing. And—“

 

    He faltered there. He hadn’t thought of anything beyond that one rule and that had only been because of Oliver, his voice of reason.

 

    “And?”

 

    “And—“ he repeated, his voice trailing off, eyes searching for an answer in the floor and avoiding Point’s gaze. “…And no Point puns.”

 

    “It’d be a crime to agree with the last one. I’ll see you in court.”

 

    “I take it back.”

 

    “Glad we got that settled.” Gazing up at him, Point put a stubby arm against his chin. “I gotta say though, when you told me you were about to tell me some rules, I really thought you were gonna give me a chockfull. So no swearing and that’s it?” There was an odd gleam in his beady little eyes as he said, in a low voice, “You sure there’s nothing else?”

 

    Those words made Fukase want to disagree. “No,” he wanted to say, “There’s more.” and list as many rules that were needed to keep this plush doll man in check.

 

    However, his mind was a blank sheet of paper, a still pond. Nothing— No matter how hard he tried, nothing bubbled to the surface and it was then that Fukase hung his head and resigned to his fate.

 

    “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

    Point stood tall, putting his arms on his hips.

 

   “Oho--! Well, if you’re sure,” he said and Fukase was sure he’d be smiling if he could, “I look forward to working with ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a fanfic contest on a different site but I don't think the results of that were ever decided. Anyways, so yeah I will not be continuing this because I no longer wanna write anything involving Oliver but this recently got some comments on the other site I posted on so I figured that posting it as is is fine. (I just wanna encourage more people to share their Fukase works by contributing what little I have myself sdgsd please I need Good Content)
> 
> Also fun fact that I used to like to think of these guys as family since I own all of their voicebanks!


End file.
